Fluff 'n' Stuff
by LordRandallsLady
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots written for various Inuyasha communities at LiveJournal. All pairings, all genres. LATEST: What if even Kagome was not immune to the corruption of power? Kag/Sess/Inu
1. Misunderstanding

AN: Some months ago, I began drabbling for the InuYasha fandom after some friendly prodding by my good friend, LC Rose. The drabbles and oneshots in this collection are various contributions to IY communities over at LiveJournal. Most of these will be stand-alone. Those that are related and comprise "mini fics" will be grouped together whenever possible.

**Genre: **CU, Humor**  
****Characters**: Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
**Warnings:** none

**Summary:** Kagome's character is brought into question.

* * *

**Misunderstanding **

Kagome muttered quietly to herself as she lagged behind the rest of the group. She'd been called a great many names in her day, mostly by the annoying hanyou currently leading their little group: Bitch…wench…but…

'_Tart?!'_

The accusation had been hurled at her in the last village by an annoying old woman making lewd comments about the length of her skirt and the number of demon males in her company. Usually comments about her strange attire rolled right off, but for some reason, these stuck…and stung.

Looking at the ground in front of her as she walked, Kagome sniffled, trying to hold back her tears, knowing they would annoy the two inu-youkai noses. The salty small, however, did not escape Sesshoumaru's keen senses.

"Miko." He paused, allowing Kagome to catch up. Not letting his agitation show, Sesshoumaru waited until she finally looked up, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

"Am I a tart?" she squeaked, averting eyes.

The second eyebrow went up, a rare display of surprise. 'Why does she care what she tastes like?'

Kagome stiffened when the youkai lord bent close, sniffing her neck delicately, before his tongue darted out for a quick taste.

Sweet…tangy…yet quite satisfying.

"Yes."

* * *

AN: At 200 words, exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their Weekly Perfection prompt "tart". Originally posted September 8, 2009.


	2. Perfection

**Genre: **CU, Family/Fluff**  
****Characters**: Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
**Warning**: Alternate pairing extreme WAFF ahead.

**Summary: **Sesshoumaru finds perfection of a different kind.

* * *

**Perfection**

Kagome woke in the pre-dawn darkness, her bed empty, soft mewling filling the room. This was nothing new; her mate was always awake before the sunrise. Snuggling deeper under the heavy blankets, she reached for his pillow, inhaling the spicy scent that was uniquely Sesshoumaru's.

The noise from the other side of the room drew Kagome's attention again. Steeling herself against the chill she knew awaited her, she quickly rose, dragging one of the blankets around her shoulders as she went. Padding across the room to a small bed on the other side, she looked over its edge to the small creature within.

Her heart swelled in wonder. Before her lay a miracle, the physical manifestation of their love. Two tiny black ears, still folded in their newness, poked out from a mass of ebony-streaked silver. The infant whimpered slightly and soft rosy lips turned down in a slight pout. Kagome reached for her daughter, maternal instinct urging her to nurse the baby even before her cries of hunger were heard. Bundling the child well against the cold, Kagome settled back onto the bed, drowsing as the newborn suckled contentedly at her breast.

Some hours later, Sesshoumaru found his mate and pup sitting in the small garden outside their rooms watching the sunrise. He observed them silently, memorizing in the picture of beautiful serenity they made, silhouetted against the dawn.

"Want to join us?" her question was barely a whisper, the child undoubtedly sleeping.

Silently, he slipped onto the bench next to them, gazing across the valley bathed in golden light. Kagome sighed quietly, contentedly as she leaned her head on her mate's shoulder, entwining their fingers; Sesshoumaru's heart silently echoed her sentiment.

No matter what the future held, in this place, in this moment, there was peace…there was perfection.

* * *

AN: At 300 words exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal community dokuga_contest's Weekly Perfection prompt "black". Originally posted September 21, 2009.


	3. First Snowfall

**Genre:** CU, Humor  
**Characters: **Sesshoumaru, Kagome plus, brief cameos by the rest of the Inu gang.  
**Warnings: **None

**Summary**: Acting childish can get you into trouble.

* * *

**First Snowfall**

Winter was fast descending upon Feudal Japan and Kagome pined for the comforts of the modern era…

'Like electric blankets,' she thought grumpily, nuzzling deeper into her sleeping bag, shivering against the frigid air that seeped through its thermal layers. Kagome groped blindly for Shippou, wondering why her personal bed warmer wasn't doing his duty. Peeking her head out, Kagome realized she was the last one awake…again.

The faint sounds of yelling and laughter filtered into the cave, piquing her curiosity. Quickly pulling on her warmest pair of pants and jacket, she shuffled on still-tired legs to the entrance, her breath forming small, vaporous clouds in the winter air.

The sight that greeted her outside was breathtaking. Overnight, at least a foot of snow had fallen, blanketing the world in pristine whiteness. And there, in the middle of the white field, a full-blown battle was being waged: Sango and Rin versus Miroku and Shippou.

Kagome ran to join the girls in their fight, giggling happily as she let the stress of the past weeks drain away. Bending, she scooped up the fluffy whiteness, using years of expertise to fling perfectly shaped snowballs at her "enemy."

Spying bright red against stark white from the corner of her eye, a mischievous smirk formed on her lips. Feinting a throw at Miroku, Kagome turned instead to hurl her snowball at Inuyasha. Grey eyes widened in horror as the ice ball sailed wide of the hanyou, hitting Sesshoumaru instead.

Icy snow dripped from silver bangs; amber eyes widened fractionally in surprise before narrowing dangerously. Deathly silence filled the air, all watching the taiyouki with trepidation.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I-I…"

"Miko," he interrupted, his tone causing her to blanch. "In battle, aim carefully. Your haste could mean your life."

"Yes, Sesshoumau-sama," she whispered as he swept past.

* * *

AN: At 300 words, exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their Weekly Perfection prompt "fling". Originally posted November 16, 2009.


	4. Hit the Mark

**Genre:** CU, Fluff  
**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
**Warnings:** Alternate pairing fluff-ish-ness

**Summary**: Sesshoumaru seeks to improve what he deems lacking. A follow-up of sorts for "First Snowfall."

* * *

**Hit the Mark**

Wood creaked, straining as Kagome took aim before letting the arrow fly.

"Dammit!"

"Again."

Ever since "the incident," Sesshoumaru insisted on daily training, demanding a perfection she would never be able to deliver. Sighing, she raised her bow once more, swallowing heavily when she felt Sesshoumaru's heat against her back. Strong, steadying hands reached around her, guiding her own.

"Breathe in and…release," he murmured across her ear.

A solid _thud_ echoed through the clearing. Squealing, Kagome threw her arms around Sesshoumaru, eyes alight with excitement.

"Better?" Blushing furiously, Kagome tried to pull away.

"Much," he replied without releasing her.

* * *

AN: At 100 words, exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their Weekly Perfection prompt "strain". Originally posted November 29, 2009.


	5. Loss

**Genre:** Post-canon, Romance/Angst  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
**Warnings:** Implied alternate pairing

**Summary**: She returned, only to leave again.

* * *

**Loss**

Stormy, dark waves pounded mercilessly against white sand; raging winds whipped silver fur.

"_Have you someone to protect?_" The question, uttered centuries before on this beach, echoed through his mind.

_I didn't understand…until her…_

For three years his heart ached, believing her lost forever…

…the one he'd protected from Naraku…

…the only one he would've let tame him…

_Kagome_.

He'd flown to the human village upon hearing of her return, anxious to be near her. Her exuberant greeting…_Onii-san!_...shattered him. She'd chosen another…

Sesshoumaru lifted ruby eyes to the moon, his howl of anguish lost to the tempest.

* * *

AN: At 100 words, exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their Weekly Perfection prompt "wild". Originally posted November 29, 2009, it won first place in that week's contest.


	6. Have Faith

**AN**: A companion piece to _Loss_.

**Genre: **Post-Canon, Romance/Angst  
**Characters: **Kagome, Rin  
**Warnings: **Implied alternate pairing

**Summary**: Rin gives Kagome reason to hope.

* * *

**Have Faith**

Several months passed since her return, but it seemed he'd severed all ties, as if their journey together meant nothing.

Kagome's vision blurred. Ducking beneath the mat, she escaped into the evening.

"Why did you leave me?" she whispered to the empty, star-strewn sky. 'I _need_ you,' she silently added, tears falling.

Small fingers slipped between her own, startling her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will come back, Kagome-sama."

"How can you be so sure, Rin?" she asked, voice hoarse.

"Because he always has."

The child's reply was simple, but full of faith.

"He has, hasn't he?" Kagome whispered, a smile on her lips.

* * *

AN: At 100 words, exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their Weekly Perfection prompt "sever". Originally posted December 27, 2009.


	7. The Longest Night

**AN**: More from the _Loss_ universe.

**Genre:** Post-canon, Romance/Angst  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru, Magome, brief Inuyasha  
**Warning:** Alternate pairing

**Summary**: The new moon comes once again.

* * *

**The Longest Night**

Kagome moved quietly around the small hut, humming softly as she prepared for the night ahead. She was the picture of serenity – at least she attempted to be. It was difficult to be calm around Inuyasha during his time of the month.

"Oi, wench! Shut up already!"

Kagome drew calming breaths. It was too early to start bickering.

"Sorry," she muttered, teeth clenched, unable to keep all of her irritation at bay.

'The new moon _would_ have to fall on the Winter Solstice,' she thought, annoyed. 'It's going to be a _very_ long night.'

Lifting the reed covering, Kagome peered out into the cold. It was almost time. Snow was falling from scattered clouds, gentle winds causing the tiny flakes to dance through the air like frozen sakura blossoms. She watched as the sun slipped below the horizon taking with it the hanyou's youki, but as Kagome turned back into the room, another's presence slid into her awareness, one she hadn't felt in more than a year.

'Oh, Kami, _please.._' she prayed, heart racing in fearful anticipation. Making excuses, Kagome escaped into the night. He was hidden, but she was certain he was there.

Tentatively, Kagome called to the darkness.

* * *

AN: At 600 words, exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their Weekly Perfection prompt "petal". Originally posted January 3, 2010.


	8. Regained

**AN**: Final addition to the _Loss_ story line.

**Genre:** Post-canon, Romance  
**Characters: **Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
**Warning:** Alternate pairing

**Summary**: What once was lost...

* * *

**Regained**

Amber eyes watched from the shadows as Kagome's silhouette drifted across the windows of his half-brother's hut. Sesshoumaru wondered, as he'd done countless times before, why he came.

In moments of unguarded honesty with himself, Sesshoumaru could admit that she was both his weakness and his strength. She was an addiction, one he could not survive without… and he hated himself for it.

The golden glow leaking out onto the snow from the cracks around the door brightened as Kagome stepped out into the cold, staying just within the small circle of light. He remained hidden within the trees, knowing the darkness would shield him from her weak, human eyes. More than a year had passed since her return. During that time, he had purposely avoided contact, choosing instead to observe her from a distance.

Tonight could be no exception.

Kagome was not his to protect; her declaration proved she had chosen the whelp… hadn't it? Even after all this time, her scent remained pure, untainted by the half-breed. When she stepped closer to the forest, he tensed.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered into the night, her tone tentative.

His eyes slid shut in pleasure at the sound of his name rolling off her lips once again.

"Please come out." Sadness laced her tone, weakening his resolve. It wasn't until the sharp, salty tang of her tears hit his nose that he made his decision.

xxx

Slowly, Sesshoumaru slipped from the shadows; the dim light of moon filtering through the thin clouds illuminated his pale figure. At the sight of him Kagome's heart began to beat a wild, frantic rhythm. Breathing became difficult and suddenly she was closing the space between them. Before she could think better of it, her arms wrapped around him. He stiffened at the contact, but she didn't care. She clung to him, desperate to hold on, afraid he would leave her again.

"I've missed you," she cried into his armor. "Rin told me you would return, but it's been so long I almost lost hope. Why have you stayed away?"

Grasping her shoulders, he pried her off, unable to deal with his reaction to her proximity. The clean, unblemished scent of her had his beast snarling, impatient to claim the one it had chosen for a mate. His memory of her words was at odds with what his nose told him. He would have an answer.

Looking down on her, his face betrayed none of the emotion roiling within. With a slight nod toward the hut containing his half brother, he replied evenly, "You chose him."

"W-why would you…?" she trailed off in confusion. Wracking her memory, Kagome searched for something – _anything_ – that might have happened to make him think that she had chosen InuYasha. Grey eyes widened in sudden realization, remembering the day she saw him just after her return.

_Onii-san!_ she had cried, waving to him as he flew overhead. It was meant as a joke, to irritate a pesky hanyou. But Sesshoumaru had believed…

Reaching up with trembling fingers, Kagome laid a cold hand against his cheek, and returned his steady, unreadable gaze. Her mind grappled for an explanation she could not find.

"No, I didn't." It was all she could say. Her voice shook and she willed him to believe her, to understand what she could not put into words.

The grip on her shoulders tightened. Sesshoumaru's claws pricked against her delicate skin, but she ignored the discomfort. Though his face remained impassive, Kagome saw the emotion that flickered through his molten eyes – hope.

"I didn't choose InuYasha," Kagome repeated, trailing her fingers over the magenta stripes that rested under her palm. "I came back for you. I've waited for you, prayed you would return. Sesshoumaru, I—"

Her words were abruptly cut off by the warm, urgent press of his lips. Kagome gasped in surprise and Sesshoumaru took advantage of the opportunity presented to him, delving in, hungry to taste her. Whimpering under the passionate onslaught, Kagome's knees nearly buckled, her mind reeled from the myriad emotions and lust that engulfed her. Strong arms enveloped her tiny body, pulling her close even as she wrapped hers around his neck, burying her slender fingers in his silvery hair.

The need for air finally forced them apart, but Sesshoumaru continued to hold her tightly, his nose buried against her throat, drinking in the sweet scent that was purely Kagome.

"It's always been you," she whispered, her warm breath ghosting over the elfin shape of his ear. Sesshoumaru suppressed the shiver that both her words and breath incited. Instead, he growled his approval before running his tongue over her racing pulse.

"Mine."

Kagome whimpered at his declaration, the slightly rough texture of his tongue sending small shocks of lusty anticipation sparking under her skin, emboldening her. Turning so that she could return the favor, Kagome scraped her blunt teeth across the smooth skin of his neck before flicking her own tongue out to taste his warm flesh.

"Yours…" she replied, before claiming his mouth once more.

* * *

AN: At 840 words this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their bi-weekly one shot prompt "shield". Originally posted January 12, 2010, it won second place in that contest.


	9. Cat and Mouse

**Genre: **CU, Humor**  
Characters: **Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
**Warning: **Implied nudity

**Summary**: Kagome sees something she shouldn't.

* * *

**Cat and Mouse**

Kagome ran across the field like her life depended on it, which it did. She could feel him thundering behind her, giving chase; now she knew what it felt like to be one of Buyo's mice.

'_Why didn't I look away?!'_

Tripping, Kagome braced for an impact that never came. The massive dog snagged the neck of her blouse, tossing her high into the air, but instead of plummeting back to earth, she was caught in a pair of muscular arms, streaking through the clouds.

"If you had wanted to see this one naked, Miko, you only needed to ask."

* * *

AN: At 100 words, exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their Weekly Perfection prompt "neck". Originally posted March 21, 2010, it won second place in that week's contest.


	10. Fuzzy Wuzzy

**Genre:** CU, Humor  
**Characters:** Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru  
**Warning**: A bit of hanyou-esque cursing.

**Summary**: Some things a girl just can't do without.

* * *

**Fuzzy Wuzzy**

Sesshoumaru watched from his place under the tree while the miko cursed, digging through depths of her yellow bag.

"_Fucking _son of a _bitch_!" she exclaimed, throwing items from the vessel at an alarming rate.

"Something vexes thee?" the demon lord questioned impassively, arching a single brow as her expression melted into sadness.

"He's not here," she whispered forlornly.

"To whom are you referring?"

Her response was muffled, but Sesshoumaru caught the name.

"Who is Mr. Bear-Bear?"

"Her stuffed bear – aka the Shippo substitute. Can't sleep without 'im," Inuyasha explained with a smirk.

"I see. You may use Jaken then."

The kappa squawked in protest while Kagome stammered. "N-No! I'm… I-I'm fine… _really_! Goodnight!"

Blushing in embarrassment, Kagome buried herself inside her sleeping bag.

Night deepened and while her friends slept, _still_ she remained awake, arms empty. Suddenly, she felt something warm and furry slide by her face and Kagome had to stifle her scream until she realized what was crawling in with her. Hugging the silvery fluff close, she sighed contentedly as she whispered her thanks.

"Hn," was the daiyoukai's only reply, his golden eyes glowing at the propriety way in which the girl wrapped herself around his pelt

* * *

AN: At 200 words, exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their Weekly Perfection prompt "crutch". Originally posted March 26, 2010, it won third place in that week's contest.


	11. Legacy

**Genre:** Pre-canon, Angst  
**Character: **Izayoi  
**Warnings: **none

**Summary**: A timeless melody.

* * *

**Legacy**

Once upon a time, she had asked him why he'd chosen her.

"Your music captured my soul before I even saw you," was his only reply.

She'd been surprised to learn that for weeks before their first meeting, the great Inu-no-Taisho had sat outside the castle wall listening as she played for her father's court. Many a noble heart had been captured by the beauty of Izayoi's melodies, but only the silver-haired demon lord had succeeded in winning her own.

Looking across the room, Izayoi stared at her neglected instrument, a gift from her father, crafted by one of the most talented artisans in all of Japan. She had not played it since that night… a night when new love was born while another was lost.

There had been no desire to play… until now.

Carefully moving the _koto_, she folded herself into a comfortable position near where her young son slept. Plucking gently, she tested the strings, ensuring they would not break after the years of neglect. Confident they would hold, Izayoi closed her eyes remembering her lost love's favorite, a plaintive tune he'd said first called him to her.

Through her music and her memories, Izayoi would share a father's love with his son.

Little did she know she, too, would be taken from the child and that this simple song would become his greatest source of comfort until fate brought the one who would love him without condition, writing her own melody on his heart.

* * *

AN: At 248 words, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, iyissekiwa, and their prompt "tune." Originally posted on April 1, 2010, it won first place in the community's contest.

Since its original posting, the drabble has since been modified slightly. In my first version, Izayoi played a _kokyū_, a small bowed instrument held upright in the player's lap, similar to the Chinese _ehru_. However, since writing this piece, I discovered, thanks to the community's moderator, Forthright, and the banner she made for me, that there is a scene in the third movie where Izayoi is shown playing a _koto_.

For those of you who aren't aware, the _koto _is the national instrument of Japan. It is a large instrument (approx. 6ft.) which lies on floor consisting of thirteen strings. The strings are plucked with three picks, called _tsume_, which are worn on the thumb and first two fingers of the right hand. The pitch of each string can be adjusted using the moveable bridges, called _ji_, making it a challenging, but versatile, instrument which can be tuned for a variety of styles, from traditional Japanese scales, to European classical scales and improvised jazz tunings. [ref. http:// www. kotoworld. com/ koto. html (remove spaces)]


	12. Ambrosia

**Genre: **CU, Humor  
**Characters: **Inuyasha, Kagome, Myouga  
**Warning: **none

**Summary**: The beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**Ambrosia**

"Got anything to eat?" Inuyasha asked, rummaging through Kagome's giant backpack.

"Ummm… do we _have_ to eat here?" she asked, cringing at their surroundings.

Ignoring her in favor of dumping the pack's contents, he asked, "What's this?"

Holding up a yellow container, he sniffed a corner, picking up the faint smell of salt and spices. Spurred by hunger, Inuyasha went to take a bite only to have the item snatched away.

"Oi!"

"You can't eat it like that," Kagome scolded, setting her kettle to boil on a portable burner. "The noodles need water."

"Weird lookin' noodles," he muttered, inspecting up another container, this one green.

Giggling, Kagome peeled back the lid. "They're inside. See?"

The hanyou peered inside skeptically, tapping a claw against the squiggly, hard mass. "Water makes this edible?" he asked, tone disbelieving.

"Mmm hmm," Kagome hummed as she poured the now-hot water into the container, laying chopsticks across the lid to hold it in place. Grabbing her small timer, she set it for three minutes. "Now we wait."

Inuyasha tapped his claws impatiently. "Is it ready yet?"

"No."

The silence stretched, broken only by the hanyou's tapping and the call of the birds overhead.

"Now?"

"Soon." Sighing, she prayed for patience.

Glancing at the timer, Kagome counted down. "Three… two… one…"

Removing the lid, she handed over the container. Inuyasha lifted a single noodle between chopsticks, inspecting it dubiously before slurping it up.

'_This is amazing!_' Golden eyes widened in wonder.

"C'mon! Dig in, Kagome!" Shoveling greedily, Inuyasha mumbled around a mouthful of ramen.

"Argh! Haven't you noticed we're surrounded by _corpses_?! How can you expect me to eat here? Even Myouga has better manners!"

"Finally, someone who has good taste _and_ tastes good!" the flea piped up Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha continued slurping with gusto, only half listening as Kagome shared the wonders of her era with the old retainer. His ears caught strange words like "bye-cycle" and "raw-kits." The girl even prattled on about impossible things like traveling to the moon, but it was all shunted in favor of the deliciousness of the miko's magical noodles.

* * *

AN: At 350 words, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, iy_themes, and their prompt "Magic." Originally posted on April 6, 2010, it won first place in the community's contest.


	13. Catch and Release

**Genre: **CU, Humor  
**Characters: **Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
**Warning: **Ummm… does nekkid Sesshoumaru need a warning, cuuuzzzz I think most of us would _really_ like to see that.

**Summary**: The mouse really needs to be taught the rules of the game.

AN: A follow up to _Cat and Mouse_.

* * *

**Catch and Release**

As they raced through the bright sky, Kagome clung reflexively to the arms that encircled her trying not to focus on the fact that said arms were completely bare, as was the muscled chest against which she was pressed.

What in the name of all the kami had she gotten herself into?

'_I should have looked away!' _she thought for the umpteenth time since Sesshoumaru had snatched her. But seriously, who could have looked away from the fully naked daiyoukai bathing beneath the falls?

The flow of water over the plains and valleys of elegantly sculpted muscles had been completely mesmerizing, her fingers twitching with longing when his clawed ones combed through the shimmering length of hair. She'd always known he was easy on the eyes, even if his condescending attitude clouded that beauty a bit. But to see him like that… it had been complete nirvana, an eternity of unbridled, lustful bliss. That is, until he had turned and caught sight of her staring; then that bliss had turned to terror as a giant dog chased her down.

But, damn it all, if he wasn't the complete embodiment of sex, she wouldn't have found herself in her current predicament.

'So really, this is _his_ fault,' she reasoned, indignation flaring.

Pounding her small fist against his hard chest, she screamed over the whistling wind. "Sesshoumaru! Put me down!"

"That would be inadvisable, miko." She felt the words rumble through his chest and his refusal to obey only served to anger her futher.

"I mean it, Sesshoumaru! Put. Me. _Down!_"

"Very well."

With that, Kagome felt the proverbial floor fall out from under her feet and for the second time that day, she was hurtling in a freefall toward the earth far below.

Sesshoumaru hovered in midair smirking at the image of the little miko plummeting toward the ground, relishing in her terrified scream of his name. He let her fall a few more seconds before moving to rescue her. Having her splattered everywhere, while a fantasy he often indulged in when her mouth ran away from her, would not be conducive to his plans. There was a price to be paid for gazing upon him so freely and he would make sure she paid in full.

Snatching her from the air once more, he chuckled darkly when she screamed at him again.

"Sesshoumaru, you jerk! I meant _after_ you land!"

* * *

AN: At 400 words exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their prompt "Cloud."


	14. Crime and Punishment

**Genre: **CU, Humor**  
Characters: **Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
**Warnings**: Naked people

**Summary**: Time to pay the piper.

AN: A continuation of my "Cat & Mouse" and "Catch and Release" drabbles.

* * *

**Crime and Punishment**

Sesshoumaru set her on the mossy forest floor next to the waterfall and pool where he'd been bathing earlier. He watched with some amusement as the miko kept her face hidden. Reaching out clawed fingers, he pulled her tiny hands away, but as soon as he released her wrists, her hands flew back to their original position.

"Why do you hide, miko?" he asked, amused by her timidity.

She waved one of her hands in his direction, the other remaining firmly clamped over her eyes, while she muttered.

"Y-You're na… lots of… I can't…"

"Repeat yourself. This Sesshoumaru is not fluent in gibberish." He reveled in her embarrassment. Oh, how sweet to torture this easily flustered human.

"You're naked!" she shrieked, pointing at him, eyes still hidden.

"That I am," he replied prying her fingers away from her face, this time holding her wrists to keep her hands where they were. "And you have seen me."

"I didn't mean to…"

"You were watching quite a long time for someone 'who didn't mean to,'" he replied smirking.

"I- I… well…" Kagome floundered looking for some sort of excuse for her behavior, finally latching onto something he'd said to her earlier. "You told me I could if I asked! So doesn't that mean you're okay with it? Why are you getting mad?"

Gray eyes flew open and the daiyoukai preened mentally when those eyes raked quickly over his still unclothed form. She tried to hide it, but it was too late. He'd seen it and even if he hadn't, the blush staining her skin would have told him all he needed to know – she _liked_ what she saw.

"Ah yes, you _could_ have asked. But you did _not_ and now there will be consequences."

"Consequences?" Kagome squeaked, not liking the sound of that word.

"Hn."

Kagome stepped away as he invaded her space further until she was backed against the thick trunk of a massive, towering fir. He ran one deadly claw along the delicate skin of her jaw, relishing in how she shuddered until his touch. She swallowed heavily, and though he could smell a small amount of fear lacing her scent, she boldly met his gaze, her tone even when she spoke.

"And what will my punishment be, Sesshoumaru-_sama_?"

A single, silver brow lifted at the derision in her tone. "Punishment? I do not recall mentioning punishment. Payment for your offenses, yes, but not punishment."

"OK, then," Kagome replied crossing her arms over her chest, huffing. "What will my _payment_ be?"

"It seems that someone has absconded with my clothing."

'_Foolish kit…_' he added to himself.

"Well, I certainly didn't take them. I was too busy getting tossed around in the air like your damn chew toy!"

"Indeed," he chuckled darkly "but you have clothing. I want it."

Kagome stood in stunned silence for several minutes, jaw hanging to the ground. When she did finally regain her voice, it amounted to only a squeaked, "E-Excuse me?"

"You're garments. I want them."

"Now wait just a…!"

Anger flared, but the wicked gleam in his eyes caused her to bite back her protest. Slowly, she unfastened her skirt and blouse, desperately trying _not_ to think of the golden eyes watching her. It didn't take long before she was standing before him staring at the ground in nothing but her bra and panties, a furious blushing staining her entire body red. Kagome gasped when she felt claws pick at her bra strap.

"_All_ of them miko."

Unceremoniously, she tossed the flimsy pieces at him. "Now what?" she growled between clenched teeth as she bore his inspection of her nakedness. She supposed it was only fair considering her earlier voyeuristic adventures, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing, nor did it diminish the self-directed anger at her own foolishness.

In a gesture that surprised her, he grasped her small hand gently in his larger one, and though it could have been a trick of the dying daylight, Kagome swore the look in his eyes slightly softer than just a moment ago.

"Now," he replied, "we bathe."

* * *

AN: This oneshot was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their prompt, "Skin." It checks in at 683 words.


	15. RubaDubDub

**Genre**: Humor  
**Characters**: Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Warnings**: Nudity

**Summary**: Rub-a-dub-dub, Kagome in a tub… and how do you think she got there? The miko she stared, when she shouldn't have dared. Oh dear, little voyeur, beware!

AN: Yeah, okay, so I was lacking sleep when I wrote the summary… lol!

* * *

**Rub-a-Dub-Dub**

'_How the __hell__ did I end up __here__?'_

When the larger-than-life dog demon had chased her down in his true form, never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined _this_ – naked in the forest taking a bath…

…with _Sesshoumaru_!

The chilly water set her teeth chattering, but she distracted herself with the way the daiyoukai's hair made lacy patterns on the water's surface and she found herself playing with the ends.

"Beautiful," she murmured.

"Miko." Kagome, startled out of her momentary reverie by his voice, pulled her hand away with a small splash. "Everything you need is on that boulder."

"Eh?" Confused, she made her way over to where he'd indicated, finding an assortment of soaps and large brushes.

"Take extra care around the ears."

She felt a swirl of youki and the once-shallow water rushed over her shoulders. Turning, Kagome found red eyes staring down at her once more, only this time the giant dog's tongue was lolling out the side of his mouth, tail wagging in anticipation like a wriggly puppy.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me," she grumbled, grabbing a bar of soap and a brush.

This was going to be one _long_ bath.

* * *

AN: At 200 words exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their prompt "Lace."


	16. Captive Heart

**Genre**: Angst  
**Characters**: Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Warnings**:None

**Summary**: Walking away is never as easy as it seems.

* * *

**Captive Heart**

Slender fingers rested on the door handle; all she had to do was turn it and she would free of him and his overbearing arrogance. But could she ever be free from the aching desire he inspired in her?

She doubted it, but she had to try. He would never give her what she craved most – his love.

'_I am nothing more than a passing fancy._'

His hand covered her own. She could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on her face, watching… waiting.

"Kagome…"

Resolve faltered and cracked. One by one, her tears fell.

"Why can't I just hate you?" she whispered.

* * *

AN: Weighing in at 100 words exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their prompt "Turn."


	17. Fashion Diva

**Genre: **Family/Humor  
**Characters:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome/OC  
**Warnings**: None

**Summary**: First day of school! First day of school!

* * *

**Fashion Diva**

Kaila looked over herself in the mirror carefully.

_Striped skirt, flowered leggings… check._

Her choices were bold, daring, but they _had_ to be. This day would make or break her reputation. First impressions were everything.

_Polka dots, sparkle shoes_…_ check_.

"Fabulous! Kindergarten, here I come!"

With precision, the five-year-old straightened her three headbands just so, fluffed her hair, and marched into the kitchen. Her mother paused from where she was smearing peanut butter on bread, eyes wide, shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter.

"Sesshoumaru, you _sure_ inuyoukai aren't color blind?"

Golden eyes peered over the morning paper before hiding again.

"Hn."

* * *

AN: Weighing in at 100 words exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their prompt "Bold." This one is dedicated to my darling daughter whose creative fashion sense was the inspiration for this little piece.


	18. Turnabout

**Genre**: Humor  
**Characters**: Sesshoumaru/Kagome**  
Warnings**: Nudity

AN: It feels like an eternity since I posted here! It feels so good to write something again! This is another (and probably the last) installment in the series that contained "Cat & Mouse", "Catch & Release", "Crime & Punishment", and "Rub-a-Dub-Dub". I would suggest going back to read those, if you haven't already. This will make a little more sense if you do.

I'm dedicating this one to my friends, LC Rose and Possessed, who encouraged my sleep-deprived brain to continue this crackish series to alleviate stress. Here's to you ladies... thank you!

* * *

Like anyone of decently substantial years, Kagome had her list of life's most memorable moments. Granted, her list was more… _unusual_ than most, but of all those crazy memories, none could hold a candle to _this_ one – scrambling naked over a giant, hairy back, brush and soap in hand.

Fuming silently, she didn't dare utter her thoughts aloud. Sesshoumaru might _look_ like a dog, but he certainly wasn't. He'd understand every word.

'_Even though it's __his__ fault, stupid, tempting Sesshoumaru!'_

After what felt like hours, Kagome decided she'd scrubbed every – and I mean _every_ – inch of the hairy beast.

"All right, dog boy. Bath time's over!"

With a splash, she slid into the lake while he rinsed under the waterfall. Climbing ashore, Kagome suddenly realized she had no way to dry off.

"Dammit! How...?"

Before she could finish the thought, she was pushed onto the grass by something rough and very _slimy_. Scrambling to her feet, she turned in time to see Sesshoumaru licking his chops.

"Gods, Sesshoumaru! Now I'm dirty again!"

_Then this one will have to remedy that._

Words echoing through her mind, Kagome squeaked as Sesshoumaru bore down on her once more with his giant, rubbery tongue.

* * *

AN: At 200 words exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their prompt, List."


	19. On the Edge

**Genre**: AU, General  
**Characters: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
**Warnings**: Mild language and innuendo

**Summary**: All for the love of a wife's sanity.

* * *

**On the Edge**

Kagome stared at the void that had been her kitchen, the force of her restrained anger causing her eye to twitch, but she kept her temper _mostly_ in check for the sake of the girl sitting in the next room. Some things, however, were too much to bear. This kitchen remodel had driven her to the brink. She didn't know if she could last one more day, much less another week.

Pulling her cell out, she hit the speed dial.

"How'd the inspection go?"

"Um, let's see… we fu-freakin' didn't pass… _again_! Sesshoumaru, seriously, what is his _issue_? He's nothing but an old fart who's jerking us around just because he can!"

"Mommy, fart's a bad word!" a giggly voice called from the adjoining room.

"Kaila, just watch the movie! Gah, why do her ears work perfectly when we _don't_ want her to hear something?"

"Because she's five. What was his reason for not signing off?"

"Hell if I know. Something about drywall screws. Anyway, Hojo said to be patient and had the painter come out today to get things prepped." Kagome sighed, trying to let go of her anger as she viewed the catastrophe in front of her. There was no point in telling him about the wall paper the "professional" had painted over. It would just get her more worked up.

"I'll be home in an hour with dinner."

xxx

Exactly one hour later, as promised, Sesshoumaru strolled through the door, dinner in hand, and dropped an envelope in Kagome's. Opening it, Kagome stared wide-eyed at the signed inspection report.

"How—?"

"Let's just say, he needed a little… _persuasion_," he replied, flashing fangs.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Kagome asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Hn… I'd preferred you _showed_ me."

"Later... promise…"  


* * *

AN: At 300 words, exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their Weekly Perfection prompt "Driven". Originally posted August 9, 2010.


	20. Praising Perfection

A/N: OK, this is going to require a little bit of explanation. A few weeks back, the LiveJournal community, dokuga_contest, celebrated its 100th week, with a special challenge to write the perfect 100 word drabble using the prompt, Perfect. Well, author and friend, LC Rose posted a drabble revealing that our modliest of mods, Forthright, is in fact, Sesshoumaru in disguise. The idea of this was too fun _not_ to play with so I added to her piece with the one you have below. Then another author-friend of ours, Possessed, rounded out our little series with a piece of her own (good thing, too, since the plot bunny was originally hers). It was a wonderfully fun way to pay tribute to the ever-brilliant, Forth.

_**BEFORE**_ you read this, I would strongly encourage you to go read LC's piece, which placed first among 30-something entries that week. It can be found here: www. fanfiction .net/s/4888688/39/Perfection_Oneshot_Prompts (remove spaces).

_**AFTER**_ you finish mine, go here to read Possessed's brilliant finale: www. fanfiction. net/s/5871543/48/ (removed spaces).

A very special thanks to my dear friends, LC Rose and Possessed, for allowing me to play off their brilliance and join in their high jinks.

* * *

**Praising Perfection**

Checking that Kagome was asleep, Sesshoumaru (better known to his readers as Forthright), logged into the LiveJournal account set up specifically for his growing fan base. Somewhere along the way, he'd acquired a trio of crazy fangirls and though he would never admit it aloud, he derived daily pleasure from seeing what clever ways they devised to pay tribute to his incomparable writing skills.

Sure enough, there on his F-list was a posting from PossessedRoseLady. Smirking, he read the girls' list of "Forthright Facts."

_Forth does not actually write fanfiction. The words assemble themselves out of fear._

"Hnn… damn straight."

* * *

A/N: In case you are wondering, the list of "Forthright Facts" (created in the same spirit as Chuck Norris facts) does, in fact, exist.


	21. Fortune's Flowering

**Genre**: CU, General  
**Characters**: Kagome & Sango  
**Warnings**: None

**Summary**: Kagome teaches Sango a new game.

* * *

**Fortune's Flowering**

"…he loves me… he loves me not." She plucked the last petal from the daisy, staring at the yellow center forlornly.

"Kagome-chan?"

The teenager turned at the sound of Sango's voice, a small smile gracing her lips.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"Trying to be mature. Trying not to be mad at Inuyasha… _again_," Kagome replied, turning as Sango took a seat in the grass next to her.

"Is it working?"

Shaking her head in wordless response, Kagome absently spun the de-petaled flower between fingers.

Sango reached over to take the stem from her. "And you're taking your aggressions out on this poor flower?"

Her friend laughed softly at this. "It's a silly game I played as a girl. It's supposed to determine if you'll end up with the boy you love."

Reaching over, Kagome plucked another bloom from the grass. "You pull a petal and say 'he loves me' and then 'he loves me not' for the next one until they're all gone. Whatever you end on is how the guy feels."

Kagome stood, tossing the blossom aside. "But it's just a silly superstition. It doesn't mean anything."

Sango watched her friend walk back to camp, worrying over the seemingly hopeless love she had for Inuyasha. Picking up the discarded flower, Sango thought of the violet eyes that she'd come to love herself.

"…he loves me not… he loves me." Sango smiled.

'_Maybe it __is__ just a silly child's game, Kagome-chan, but I still have hope._'

* * *

AN: At 249 words, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, iyissekiwa, and their prompt "violet." Originally posted on September 2, 2010.


	22. Love's Awakening

Genre: CU, Romance  
Characters: Miroku, Sango  
Warnings: none

Summary: The toil of the faithful heart finally bears fruit.

* * *

**Love's Awakening**

When she had first come to them – angry, broken, beautiful – he had the planted seeds, tiny and fragile, but full of hope. Over the months of their journey, he had carefully tilled the soil of her heart, cultivating first reluctant trust, then the blossoms of a lasting friendship.

Now here, in the depths of Mt. Hakurei, Sango clung to him, fiercely determined that he would not die alone, and he knew for certain those blossoms had born the fruit of something even more beautiful.

As she lay over him, tears soaking through his clothing, he wrapped a single arm around her slender frame to pull her close. He closed his eyes, willing away the pain of the poison, and slowly, the screams of the demon horde faded until all he heard was sound of her heart beating in time with his own.

And Miroku was grateful that here, before the end of his life, he could finally taste the sweetness of her love.

* * *

AN: At 163 words, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Contest Community, iyissekiwa, and their prompt "ripe." I'm happy to say that it placed third in that week's vote. Originally posted on September 16, 2010.


	23. Doggie Wants to Keep his Bone

**Genre: **Hentai, Comedy**  
Characters**: Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
**Warnings:** Sexual innuendo, language **RATED M!**

**Summary:** Oh where, oh where has my doggie bone gone… Oh where, oh where could he be?

AN: For LC Rose, the queen of the smut poodles, who is the one of the few people on the planet who can get me to write this stuff. She's even allowing me to blame the title on her.

* * *

**Doggie Wants to Keep His Bone**

Panting, skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat, Sesshoumaru looked down on his wife of ten years, golden eyes wide. Slender fingers flexed against his biceps as she wriggled beneath, desperate for completion but left wanting. Finally, she gave up, knowing that she would just have to find her fulfillment later, perhaps on her own.

"I can't believe this…"

"It's OK, Sess. It happens to everyone at some point."

"It doesn't happen to _me_!" he growled.

"Seriously, don't worry about it," Kagome replied, pushing him off. "We'll just try again next time."

"I'm not some inexperienced pup! We try again now!"

Kagome laughed. "Give yourself a few minutes to recuperate."

"NOW!" He would _not_ leave it like this.

xxx

For the second time in twenty minutes, Kagome was left behind. She could be understanding about once, but _twice_? She was trying _very_ hard not to let frustration get the better of her, but she was to the point of wanting to just beat the shit out of something. Sesshoumaru had always been an attentive lover, priding himself on making sure she reached completion first. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Maybe you should see a doctor about that."

* * *

AN: At 200 words, exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their Weekly Perfection prompt "Early". Originally posted August 18, 2010.


	24. Do the Twist

**Genre**: CU, General  
**Characters:** Kagome, Sesshoumaru  
**Warnings**: Fleeting profanity

**Summary**: Kagome shares one of her favorite holiday traditions.

* * *

**Do the Twist**

The _miko_ was up to something again – sickly-sweet smells permeated the air and already Sesshoumaru could feel the edges of a sugar-crazed Rin headache forming. He watched as Kagome folded the edges of a large congealing yellow mass until it formed a blob of…

"What _is_ that shit?" Silently, Sesshoumaru echoed Inuyasha's sentiments.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome added a few drops of sharp-smelling liquid. "Just get over here and help me, Inuyasha; you too Sesshoumaru."

Silver brows rose at her audacious command, but Sesshoumaru joined her nonetheless. Dividing the blob, Kagome deposited half in Inuyasha's hands, half in Sesshoumaru's.

"Now, pull and fold… no, like this… until I tell you to stop."

Sesshoumaru worked the sticky concoction, watching with fascination as it slowly turned the same sparkling white as the brothers' hair. To the hanyou's mass, the _miko_ added another substance, turning it crimson.

"Shippo, Rin, c'mere. It's your turn, but work fast before it gets too hard."

Showing them how, she cut pieces off forming them into a twisted rope of scarlet and silver before carefully bending one end.

"What are they?" the children chorused excitedly.

Kagome hooked the striped creation on her finger, her smile brilliant.

"Candy canes!"

* * *

AN: At 200 words exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Contest Community, dokuga_contest, and their prompt "congeal." I'm happy to say that it placed first in that week's vote. Originally posted on December 15, 2010.


	25. Doppleganger

**Genre**: CU, Humor  
**Characters**: Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango  
**Warning**: None

**Summary**: A prank gone wrong can sometimes bring about unexpected revelations.

* * *

**Doppelganger**

Kagome's screams had both inu males racing toward the hotspring, the hanyou cursing aloud, Sesshoumaru silently following, sword drawn.

Upon arrival, however, they found not attacking youkai, but a groveling kitsune.

"I meant to get Inuyasha!"

"What happened?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sango, who held the kitsune aloft, pointed to a towel-clad Kagome. "Back-fired prank."

"Don't look!" Kagome cried. "It's horrible..."

Sesshoumaru walked over to pry hands from her face, taking in golden eyes, striped cheeks, and pointed fangs. Rubbing Kagome's newly-silvered hair between clawed fingers, he bent low and whispered lustfully in her elven ear, "You've never looked better, little miko."

* * *

AN: At 100 words exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Contest Community, dokuga_contest, and their prompt "prank." I'm happy to say that it placed first in that week's vote. Originally posted on December 27, 2010.


	26. The Betrayed

**Genre**: AU, Drama  
**Characters**: Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
**Warnings**: References to adultery

**Summary**: Thousands of miles and across an ocean, Sesshoumaru finds the one who betrayed him.

* * *

**The Betrayed**

The market square filled with onlookers dressed in dusky grays and blacks that reflected the stormy sky above. Not even the imminent threat of rain could keep the faithful from their morally righteous duty of condemning a sinner.

Blending into the throng, Sesshoumaru waited, the witch-demon's talisman hiding the markings of his heritage from the eyes of the ignorant. He might look like one of them, but he wasn't; he never would be.

With each passing minute, the milling crowd grew more agitated. Sesshoumaru made his way up next to a middle-aged man who stood with his wife and daughter.

"What is going on here?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

The family turned toward the tall man, the father giving him an assessing, but not unkind, look. "You're a stranger here."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in affirmation. "I arrived last month by way of Portsmouth. William White, a physician by trade. I heard your village was in need of one so I came," he replied, the lie falling from his lips with ease, "but there seems to be trouble. Why have the citizens gathered around the stockade?"

"An adulteress and her ill-begotten child."

A single brow raised in silent question.

"Prudence Matherson. Sent here a year ago by her husband who, it was said, would arrive within the year. But not five months after her arrival, it was discovered she was pregnant."

"Could she not have been with child when she sailed?"

The man shook his head. "The baby was born two weeks ago. She has been brought to the stocks with the child each of the past five days, but refuses to name her lover."

"Where is her husband now?"

"No one knows. Presumed dead at sea."

Silence fell over the crowd as the prison door was opened. The adulteress was led out carrying her newborn, the scarlet symbol of her shame clear against the dark cloth of her dress. The baby was taken from her and laid in a basket at her feet while she was locked into the stockade.

_'Kagome.'_

He'd found her, confirmed the truth of her betrayal and now he could begin exacting his revenge. Fathomless blue eyes scanned the gathered crowd, passing over Sesshoumaru without recognition. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she looked down at the child.

'_The child that should have been __mine__!' _

_Youki_ flared... the infant screamed…

…and the crowd roared.

* * *

AN: At 400 words exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal community dokuga_contest's Weekly Perfection prompt "scarlet" and was inspired by Nathanial Hawthorne's classic, _The Scarlet Letter_. I'm happy to say that it placed first in that week's vote. Originally posted January 5, 2011.


	27. Illusion

AN: Found this little forgotten tidbit on my computer so I thought I should add it to the collection.

* * *

**Genre**: CU, Drama, Angst  
**Characters**: Kagome, Sesshoumaru  
**Warning**: Innuendo

**Summary**: Kagome resigns herself to the truth about her lover.

* * *

**Illusion**

Kagome knew this feeling of safety was merely an illusion, a fantasy her mind created to capture this moment in time. It wouldn't take much for him to turn on her; he could extinguish her existence as easily as blowing out a candle. Leaning on one elbow, Kagome looked down into her companion's hooded gaze, searching for what she new she would not find. Resigned, she rested once more against his muscled chest and prayed morning would never come. For now, wrapped in his arms, Kagome would live in her her world where the demon lord understood emotions like love.

* * *

AN: Approximately once a month, the Sesshoumaru/Kagome sight, Dokuga, holds a Drabble/Drawble Night, where writers and artists come together for a night of 100-word drabbles and quick sketches based on prompts given out about every hour or so. I don't often participate as I am not a fast writer and tend to be... wordy, but I have managed to post here and there when I do decide to join in the frivolity.

This little forgotten tidbit from my very first Drabble/Drawble Night was on my computer so I thought I should add it to the collection. It was written for the prompt, Illusion. It is 100-words exactly (less than this overly-long author's note!) and was originally posted March 21, 2010


	28. Performance Anxiety

**Genre**: CU, General, Humor  
**Caracters**: Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru  
**Warnings**: none

**Summary**: An innocent distraction can have unexpected consequences.

* * *

**Performance Anxiety**

"Oi! Purify it already!"

Kagome shot Inuyasha a hard look. "I'm _trying_!"

Why the hell wasn't the murkiness burning away?

"Kagome-sama, you wouldn't, by chance, be having impure thoughts about anything, would you?" Miroku asked, his eyes alight with mischief.

"I-I-… of _course_ not!" she stammered, unable to keep her eyes from flickering to the side.

Miroku caught the movement and smirked knowingly, his gaze moving to where Sesshoumaru stood. The silk of the daiyoukai's kimono hung in tatters after it'd been burned away by the oni's poison, providing enticing glimpses of rippling muscles and previously-unseen stripes.

"Indeed, Kagome-sama. Indeed."

* * *

AN: At 100 words exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Contest Community, dokuga_contest, and their prompt "murky." I'm happy to say that it placed first in that week's vote. Originally posted on May 3, 2011.


	29. Sweet Tempation

Happy belated Halloween!

* * *

**Genre**: AU, Family, Humor  
**Characters**: Kagome, Sesshoumaru  
**Warning**: None

**Summary**: Some temptations are too great to resist.

* * *

**Thief**

"Miko, _what_ are you doing?"

Kagome froze, caught with her hand in the cookie jar… well sort of. More like her daughter's overflowing plastic pumpkin.

"Nothing?" she said, smiling sweetly.

Sesshoumaru leveled her with a flat stare. Kagome huffed, snagging a bright red package of Skittles from amongst the pile.

"She'll never miss them."

"They're her favorite. You think she doesn't know _exactly_ how many packages of those little pieces of crack she has?"

"Probably, but I'm the one who had to traipse up and down the street with her. She owes me."

"Hnn. Don't say I didn't warn you."

**Accomplice**

"Whatever. What could she possibly do?" asked Kagome, opening the package with practiced efficiency.

"You _have_ met Kaila, right? She'll throw a fit."

"Maybe, but I can always just tell her she counted wrong." Kagome popped a fruity treat into her mouth, savoring the tart lime flavor.

"You underestimate her. She does not make mistakes like this."

"And you _over_estimate her. She's only five."

"You're horrible." He sighed, shaking his head.

"I know, but I'm over it." Grinning wickedly, she held out her hand. "Want one?"

Sesshoumaru eyed the bright candy lying in her palm hungrily. Lemon. His favorite.

_Damn._

* * *

AN: Approximately once a month, the Sesshoumaru/Kagome sight, Dokuga, holds a Drabble/Drawble Night, where writers and artists come together for a night of 100-word drabbles and quick sketches based on prompts given out about every hour or so.

The two halves of this little bit of silliness were written for the prompts of November's DDN "Sweet" and "Green", respectively. Posted November 5, 2011.


	30. My Precious

**Genre:** CU, Dark!fic  
**Characters: **Kagome  
**Warning: **None

**Summary:** What if even Kagome was not immune to the corruption of power?

* * *

**My Precious**

_Keep it secret; keep it safe._

A difficult task when Sesshoumaru could sniff out the slightest deception, but Kagome tried anyway, burying her treasure deep in the abyss of her backpack. They would never have it; she would kill first. The shard, and all its power, was _hers_.

Alone now, she watched it shimmer in the dappled sunlight, mesmerized by its untainted beauty. Stroking reverent fingers along rough edges, Kagome whispered endearments to it, as though it were a living thing, unaware of the bright eyes that watched, waiting for the moment when he could take it for his own.

* * *

AN: At 100 words exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Contest Community, dokuga_contest, and their prompt "secret." I'm happy to say that it placed second in that week's vote. Originally posted on January 2, 2012.


	31. Puppet

AN: This falls into the same "what if the jewel corrupted Kagome" concept as _My Precious_... a follow-up, of sorts.

* * *

**Genre**: CU, Dark!fic  
**Characters**: Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha  
**Warnings**: Character death

**Summary**: The one in control is no longer clear.

* * *

**Puppet**

It was the jewel that had bound them together... and it was that which ultimately tore them apart.

Bloody hands, shaking with shock and terror, covered her mouth to quell the rising gorge as the jewel's keeper looked down on the body. Silver hair lay in scattered disarray, floating in a pool of blood that widened with every beat of his failing heart. She knew, despite all of his power, not even _he_ could recover from this.

Over the screaming of her heart, the jewel's sibilant voice hissed its reassurances: _Well done…_ The threat was gone.

She jumped at the sound of a twig snapping behind her, as loud to hear ears as a gunshot. "What have you done?" The whispered accusation froze the blood in her veins.

Turning, she met the golden eyes of his brother... and broke.

* * *

AN: Originally submitted for the LiveJournal Contest Community, dokuga_contest, and their prompt "bind", this drabble was expanded from its original 100 words to 139. I am pleased to say it placed third in that weeks contest. Originally posted January 15, 2012.


	32. Golden Treasure

AN: At the end of this year, the LiveJournal community, Dokuga Contest, will be closing its doors. This drabble is one of two that I wrote for the last contest. I chose the other to post to the community, but wanted to archive this here for Possessed1, since she was it's inspiration. The other drabble will be posted after the contest period ends.

**Genre: **AU, Humor**  
****Characters**: Sesshoumaru, Kagome  
**Warnings:** none

**Summary:** It's the last one she'll ever get.

There it was… the elusive quarry, golden, soft, it's wrapping twinkling in the sunlight. Ever since she'd heard the news, she'd hunted. Now it was hers for the taking, but all she could do was _stare_. Ridiculous tears burned at her eyes. She couldn't help it. It was the last of its kind, the end of an era. Lost in memories of her childhood, Kagome didn't hear the door's whispering slide until it was too late. Long, pale fingers reached around her to snatch her prize. In abject, frozen horror Kagome watched as the tall stranger consume the world's last Twinkie.

* * *

AN: At 100 words, exactly, this drabble was written for the LiveJournal Community, dokuga_contest, and their Weekly Perfection prompt "finale". Originally posted December 7, 2012.


End file.
